1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting diode display device, and more particularly, to a dual panel-type organic light emitting diode display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Organic light emitting diode (OLED) display devices are self-luminous and thus do not need a backlight unit as in liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, so that they can be manufactured to have a slim profile and lightweight. Also, because the OLED display devices can be manufactured through a simple process, they have price competitiveness. Also, because the OLED display devices have characteristics of low voltage driving, high emission efficiency, and a wide viewing angle, they rapidly emerge as next generation display devices.
An OLED display device includes an array of organic light emitting diodes for generating light and an array of switching devices. Thin film transistors (TFTs) are generally used to individually drive an array of organic light emitting diodes and provide uniform brightness even when a small current is applied. Therefore, the OLED display device has various advantages such as low power consumption, high definition, large size, and improved lifetime.
Because both arrays of the organic light emitting diodes and the switching devices are formed on the same substrate, the process time increases and the process yield decreases. Therefore, dual panel-type OLED display devices have been suggested in which the organic light emitting diodes and the switching devices are formed on the different substrates and they are electrically connected to each other when the two substrates are attached together. Therefore, the production efficiency of the OLED display devices has been improved. However, the electrical contacts between the organic light emitting diodes and the switching devices are unstable and the aperture ratio of the dual panel-type OLED display devices is low.